Why You Not Touch Me, Ge?
by MyJonggie
Summary: " berapa lama kalian pacaran?""kalian merayakan tahun baru?""valentine?""ulang Tahun?""natal?""kalian berciuman?""apa…. Kalian melakukan 'itu?" -bad summary- KRISTAO. slight!Myungjong


Title : Why You Not Touch Me, Ge?

Author : J.A

Cast : Tao , Kriss

Cameo : member EXO & INFINITE

Pair : KrisTao/TaoRis , MyungJong (tp sedikit)

Genre : romance, litle bit of angst

Rate : T (nyerempet M)

Disclaimer : KrisTao punya author /author dihajar KrisTao shipper/

Warning! Typos, ngga nyambung, gaje, abal

Don't Be **PLAGIATOR**

Enjoy and

Happy Reading^^

Tao POV

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris adalah kekasih pertamaku. Yah , bias dibilang kekasih pertama sejak aku lahir.

"gege~ hari minggu katanya cuacanya bagus. Ayo pergi ke kebun binatang. Aku ingin melihat panda~" pintaku padanya, saat ini kami sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

"tidak mau, kebun binatang itu bau" tolaknya.

"bau? Ah, gege itu alasan paling tidak bermutu yang pernahku dengar"

Yah, karena pertama kali, setiap hari masih harus menerka-nerka.

"padahalkan tidak bau. Panda itu lucu"kata ku mempout bibir sambil terus berjalan disampingnya.

**Deg!**

Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku. Setiap hari, setiap menit, ah…. Bahkan setiap detik , orang ini mampu membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, otomatis aku menutup mata ku dan sedikit menunduk. Oh My!

1

2

3

4

5

Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, makaku putus kan untuk membuka mataku. Kulihat wajahnya masih berada di depanku. Menatapku.

"gege, sedang apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"memandang wajahmu" katanya dengan watados.

**Hening beberapa saat….. sampai….**

"GYAAA…. KRIS GEGE PABBO !" teriakku dan langsung membelakanginya dan memeluk tiang listrik dibelakangku.

'yah, Huang Zi Tao yang bodoh itu kau, kau mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak' runtukku pada diriku dalam hati.

"Tao… lepaskan tiang listrik itu" kata Kris gege sambil menarik-narik tasku.

"JANGAN PANGGIL TAO" balasku dengan berteriak. Aku malu sungguh malu.

"Zi Tao, kalau kau menutup mata dan memandang ke bawah. Akan sulit" katanya.

"eh? Akan sulit untuk apa?" tanyaku sekarang menghadap ke arahnya namun masih memeluk tiang listrik tadi. (readers ngertikan, noleh kebelakang maksudnya)

**Cup~**

"untuk mencium Tao" katanya sesudah menciumku singkat lalu menjilat sudut bibirnya. Sexy, pikirku.

"ah.. ya.." kataku seperti orang kikuk sambil berblushing ria.

"hey, Tao kau bisa membuat bekal?"

"apa? Bekal? Untuk apa?"

"kalau pergi ke kebun binatang bukankah harus bawa bekal"

Itu artinya…. Kris gege menyetujui untuk pergi kekebun binatang hari minggu nanti. Aku bersyukur dari dasar hatiku karena Kris gege adalah kekasih pertamaku.

"ya, baiklah akan ku buatkan masakan yang enak nanti" kata ku sambil tersenyum senang.

Author POV

Setiap hari Tao dan Kris pulang bersama. Biasanya kris yang menjemput Tao dikelasnya. Tapi hari ini Kris sedikit dibebani tugas kelompok , jadilah hari ini Tao yang mendatangi Kris kekelasnya.

"gege~ ayo pulang" ajak Tao dari depan kelas Kris.

"ne, tapi tunggu ya, aku mau mengembalikan buku ini ke perpus dulu" kata Kris pada Tao sambil meninggalkan Tao dan dua orang temannya. Yah, Tao mengenal mereka berdua , WooHyun dan Sehun.

"Hey, Tao sini" panggil Woohyun.

Tanpa menjawab Tao langsung mendatangi Woohyun dan Sehun.

"ada apa?" tanya Tao.

"kami belum lama ini sudah mendapat kekasih" kata Sehun girang juga Woohyun.

"oh, selamat yah" kata Tao sedikit malas.

"kami ingin bertanya pada mu" kata Woohyun. " berapa lama kalian pacaran? Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Sehun. Sukses membuat mata Tao membulat dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan ia tak pernah bepikir untuk melakukan hal 'itu' denga n Kris.

"Hyaa… aa..pa!? kami tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!" Kata tao sedikit terbata.

"kalian belum melakukannya? Bohong" tanya Woohyun tak percaya.

"Gyaa…. Ne.. kami belum pernah melakukannya. Aku bahkan tak tau urutan melakukannya ! Kyaa.. kalian porno!" kata Tao sesekali berteriak.

"hahaha… kalau soal urutan melakukannya , tidak khawatir. Serahkan saja pada Kriss, dia sudah berpengalaman" kata Sehun ringan tanpa beban.

**Deg!**

"oops" kata sehun sambil menutup mulutnya.

Dia sudah berpengalaman? Kriss gege sudah berpengalaman? Batin Tao.

"ayo kita pulang" Woohyun berbisik pada sehun.

Tao masih diam. Yang saat ini memenuhi otaknya hanyalah kata-kata sehun yang barusan ia dengar 'dia sudah berpengalaman'.

"mian lama, Tao ayo pulang" ujar Kriss di dpan pintu mengajak tao pulang.

"ee, eh. Kalau begitu kami pulang juga" kata Woohyun dan Sehun gugup. Dan segera meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri mamatung memikirkan ucpan mereka tadi dan Kris yang tak tau apa apa.

'dia sudah berpengalaman'

'dia sudah berpengalaman'

'dia sudah berpengalaman' kata-kata yang berputar diotak Tao.

"Tao kenapa diam? Ayo pulang" ajak Kris.

"ne" ujar Tao singkat padat dan jelas.

Pulang sekolah Kris dan Tao kali ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini diam. Tidak seperti biasa, pulang sekolah mereka selalu di penuhi canda tawa, atau berbagai keisengan Kris pada Tao.

Hening…. Hingga Kris berbicara.

"Tao, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kris.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari tao.

"tao?"

"…" tao masih diam, masih enggan berbicara pada Kris.

"baiklah! Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau bicara" kata kris sambil membuka kaleng cola dan meminumnya.

"ge…." Panggil tao.

"hmm"

"kenapa kau tak pernah menyentuhku?" tanya tao. Sukses membuat cola yang diminum Kris muncrat keluar.

"apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya Kris memastikan.

"kenapa gege tidak pernah melakukan hal 'itu' pa-" ucap Tao dengan sedikit berteriak namun terpotong.

"sudah, berhenti. Aku mengerti. Tidak perlu diulangi" kata kris sedikit shock.

"emm… itu…." Kriss.

"apa?" tamya Tao dengan nada menuntut.

"kau… jangan kaget mendengar alasanku ya" kata kris seraya menarik napas. "bukannya aku tidak menyentuhmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku takut kau membenciku" jelas Kris panjang x lebar x tingi.

"kalau begitu breri tau aku semua tentang kau dan mantanmu" ujar Tao.

"eh? Baiklah" setuju Kris.

" berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Tao.

"satu setengah tahun" jawab Kris.

'satu setengah tahun?' batin Tao. Sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"kalian merayakan tahun baru?"

"ya"

"valentine?"

"ya"

"ulang Tahun?"

"ya"

"natal?"

"ya"

Setiap Kris menjawab pertanyaan dari Tao. Tao pasti semakin kuat meremas ujung bajunya.

"kalian berciuman?" tanya Tao.

"ya" kali ini jika mendengar jawaban dari kris, Tao tidak lagi meremas ujung bajunya melainkan berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"apa…. Kalian melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Tao. Ia berharap jawaban yang lain dari Kris. Ia mengharap Kris menjawab 'tidak'. Tapi….

"ya" itulah jawaban Kris. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Tao. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia jaga agar tak jatuh membasahi pipinya, sekarang sudah deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"aku pulang" ujar Tao sambil terisak.

"tu… Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa? Itukan hanya masa lalu! Yang kucintai sekarang adalah Tao!" kata Kris sambil menahan tangan Tao.

"sudah lah…" kata kris lagi.

"SATU TAHUN LEBIH! TAHUN BARU, VALENTINE, ULANG TAHUN, NATAL… SEMUANYA, KAU SUDAH PENGALAMAN" teriak Tao sambil menangis.

"hukss..hukss… semua pengalaman pertama Kris gege… bukan denganku!? Pengalaman pertama Kris gege tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa untukku" isak tao sambil pergi meninggalkan Kris, yang mematung mendengar penuturan Tao.

"apa…. Yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Kris sendiri.

*Keesokan harinya*

Tao Class

"emm… karena mantan Kriss sunbae murid pindahan, jadi hanya dia yang tidak memiliki foto" kata Sungjong menyerahkan sebuah album pada Tao.

**Baaaak!**

"kyaa.." dilempar tao album tadi, membuat sungjong berteriak kaget.

"YA! Bukankah kemarin Tao yang bilang untuk padaku di telpon untuk menbawa album itu" kata sungjong tidak terima, ia sudah susah-susah mencari di perpus sehariin kemarin album itu. Tapi sekarang malah di lempar semabarangan seperti itu.

"ani, kau salah dengar" hardik Tao.

"apa?" balas sungjong juga menghardik.

"tao, Kris sunbae datang" kata Baekhyun dari depan pintu kelas di tengah acara saling menghardik tao dan sungjong.

" BILANG AKU TIDAK ADA!" teriak Tao.

"eemm.. sunbae kau dengar sendirikan" kata Baekhyun pada Kris yang berada didepan kelas Tao.

Dengan langkah gontai Kris meninggalkan kelas Tao. Dan memilih pergi kelapangan untuk bermain basket dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"kau jadi tidak melihat album ini, kalau tidak akan ku kembalikan lagi" tawar sungjong pada tao untuk melihat album yang bentuknya sudah tak layak lihat lagi.

"Tidak"

Ditengah bermain basket kris melamun memikirkan semua perkataan Tao kemarin hingga tak sadar bola yang dilempar L yang seharusnya ia tangkap malah ia biarkan hingga mengenai hidung mancungnya. Berdarah.

"aigoo.. neo gwaenchana? mianhaeyo" tanya L merasa bersalah.

"ah.." ringis Kris mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. " nan gwaenchana.. aku ke UKS dulu" kata Kris meninggalkan teman-temannya pergi ke UKS.

"dia sepertinya ada masalah" kata L dan diangguki teman yang lain. Lalu L pergi juga. Sedangkan Woohyun dan Sehun yang juga ada di lapangan tersebut hanya saling menyengol satu sama lain. 'sepertinya itu gara-gara kemarin' pikir keduanya. Setelah kepergian dua orang namja yang sama-sama memiliki mata elang tadi, yang lain pun melanjutkan bermain basket. Begitu pula Woohyun dan Sehun yang sudah menganggap masa bodo masalah itu.

Dari salah satu jendela dilantai 2 InfinitExo High School, terlihat seorang namja bermata panda khawatir melihat namja yang pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"ya! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungjong melihat Tao terburu-buru keluar kelas dan memutuskan untuk ikut meninggalkan kelas mengikuti Tao.

Saat berjalan tak sengaja Tao dan Sungjong berpapasan dengan L.

"Myungsoo sunbae, kemana Kris?" tanya Tao pada L aka Kim Myungsoo.

"dia di UKS. sepetinya kalian sedang ada masalah. Temuilah" kata L. Tao pun pergi ke UKS. Ketika Sungjong hendak mengikuti Tao, tangannya di tahan oleh L.

"biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. lebih baik kau temain aku makan, chagi~" kata L pada Sungjong yang wajahnya memerah karna ucapan L, yang notabene adalah namjachingunya.

*back to KrisTao

**Kriieet..**

Pelan Tao membuka pintu UKS. Dilihatnya namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris sedang duduk di ranjang di ruang itu dengan pandangan kosong, hidung masih berharah. Sungguh kondisi kris saat ini sanagat amat tak elit #PLAK *author ditabok Kris #abaikan.

Kris yang menyadari keberadaan Tao.

"Tao" panggil kris. Tao pu masuk sepenuhnya (?) keruangan itu.

**Hening….**

"apakah aku boleh bertanya?"

"apa?" tanya Tao.

"apakah Tao yang dihalangi oleh masa lalu akan mengorbankan perasaannya?" tanya Kris.

"….." Tao diam.

"kau mau mengorbankannya?" tanya kris sekali lagi.

**Buuk!**

Bukannya menjawab Tao malah memukul dada Kris menunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

"T…tao?" tanya Kris. Dan tiba-tiba…

"HILANGKAN INGATAN GEGE TENTANG MANTAN PACAR GEGE! HAPUS SEMUA DARI KEPALA GEGE! KELUARKAN DARI DALAM KEPALA SEMUA INGATAN GEGE TENTANG ORANG ITU!" teriak Tao diiringi air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata pandanya.

"uljima~~" kata Kris bambil mengusap air mata tao.

"baiklah , aku akan menghapus semua ingatanku. Dan hanya mengingat Tao seorang" kata Kri sambil memeluk Tao. Tao dapat merasakan sesuatu membasahi bahunya.

"uljima ge~" kata Tao sambil mengelus punggung Kris.

"aku tidak menangis" kata Kris.

"hahaha, tidak usah bohong" kata tao seraya tertawa renyah.

"okay, panda apa kau masih menginginkannya?" bisik Kris di telinga Tao, membuat tao bergidik.

"menginginkan ap –mmppphhh" belum selesai tao brtanya bibir tao sudah di bungkam oleh bibiir Kris.

"ahh.." desah Tao saat ciuman Kris berpindah kelehernya.

Tepat didepan pintu UKS, terdapat dua orang namja yang cengo mendengar suara-suara asusila dari dalam UKS.

"hyung, aku pergi kekelas dulu yah" kata Sungjong pada kekasihnya.

Ya, dua orang itu adalah L dan Sungjong. Tadinya mereka berniat untuk mengambil plester, karena tadi tak sengaja saat di kantin sungjong memecahkan botol minuman yang terbuat dari kaca dan itu mengenai salah satu jari sunjong sampai terluka.

"tunggu" cegah L. sungjong mulai merasa aura yang tidak enak disekitarnya.

"dari pada kau kekelas , lebih baik kau temani aku ke atap sekolah" kata L dengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"ah, kau pergi sendiri saja hyung. Habis ini ada pelajaran Choi seonsaengnim" kata sungjong beralasan.

"aniyo, sehabis ini kelasmu pelajaran Han seonsaengnim aku tau itu. Dan kudengar Han seonsaengnim sedang cuti menemani istrinya melahirkan" kata L. "ayolah kutau kau juga ingin merasakan sperti Tao kan?" goda L pada sungjong, lalu menariknya menuju atap sekolah untuk melakukan 'this' and 'that' seperti KrisTao couple.

"Kyaa! ANDWAEEE!" pekik sungjong.

**FIN**

Author : YA! Kim myungsoo mau kau bawa kemana Sungjong-ku- ?

L : seperti yang kau tulis diatas… *smirk*

Jongie : author…. Helep me~~~

L : chagiya~ percuma minta tolong sama Author. Toh author itu juga yang nyuruh kaya gini

Jongie : MWO?! Author kau yang nyuruh? *asah piso dapur*

Author : ehehehe… mian , kan sesuai naskah.. *garuk belakang kepala Tao*

Tao : Ya! Author kenapa kau bikin aku disi jadi ngebet pengen disentuh.. *siap ngewhusu author*

Kris : his! Kenapa kau garuk-garuk belakang kepala My Tao? Eoh? Pengen dilempar pke bola basket? Ah iya , author ganti rugi idung mancungku masih sakit… *ambil ancang ngelempar bola ke author*

Author : hehehe… sekali lagi mian… kan biar sesuai ama naskah….ah, kalo gitu saya pamit dulu ya. Readers Review pkoknya …*langsung lari*

Tao : GYAA! Si author kabur…*ngejar auhtor bareng yang laen*


End file.
